309 Summer Vexgames - Day 8
The 29th of October, 309, was Day 8 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day had disputes on pole vault, bantamweight boxing and 1km freestyle swimming, plus more matches for the women's basketball, and men's football and handball tournment. Athletics - Pole Vault (male) The first dispute of the day at the main Albalonga Stadium was the men's pole vault event, with 35 athletes. As on the previous jumping events, the athletes were all arranged on a single qualifying round of five jumps. The top eight then advanced to a final round of eight more jumps. Favourites include Benedict De Güemes from St. Samuel, Petr Kramnik from Baben Bay, Roven's Foma Turesbekova, Utanian Michael Sokonov and Sergei Sevian from Kasvria & Savarai. QUALIFYING ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 1. BOB Petr Kramnik 5.65 Q 2. ROV Foma Turesbekova 5.65 Q 3. STS Benedict De Güemes 5.65 Q 4. KYS Sergei Sevian 5.60 Q 5. UTA Michael Sokonov 5.60 Q 6. KAN Sollin Bastagi 5.60 Q 7. SCW Junutt Híðau, 5.55 Q 8. STS Salvatore Li Duca 5.55 Q 9. WES Trevor Morgen 5.50 10. PCL Crochete al'Salim 5.50 11. UTA Aiden Marx 5.50 12. AET Aelphius Fortescue 5.50 13. SCK Pauli Denkstein 5.50 14. AET Godric Flashhart 5.45 15. LOM Ernesto Fotonaro 5.45 16. BOB Sergei Hoffmann 5.45 17. TRI Tarimor 5.45 18. XML Lochopan Zalatec 5.45 19. SAN Ignaz Bölding 5.45 20. STS Primo Pontecorvo 5.40 21. STS Lionel Clivillés 5.40 22. PCL Manuel Saltador 5.40 23. KYS Ludvic Bresekian 5.40 24. KAL Toman Kechvazal 5.40 25. SCW Shíled Praestuen 5.35 26. CXG Mike Chang 5.35 27. DEU Angel Steinmann 5.35 28. ROV Yevgeny Chubais 5.35 29. LEN Carlo Rinsanio 5.30 30. IWK Wilson Sathz 5.30 31. KAN Gabino Lemosa 5.30 32. ROV Sergei Gorsch 5.30 33. STS Priscus Caraz 34. UTA Francis Lewis 35. UTA Lenard Brown FINAL ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 1. BOB Petr Kramnik 5.90 ***** GOLD 2. UTA Michael Sokonov 5.85 ***** SILVER 3. ROV Foma Turesbekova 5.80 ***** BRONZE 4. SCW Junutt Híðau 5.75 5. STS Benedict De Güemes 5.75 6. KYS Sergei Sevian 5.70 7. STS Salvatore Li Duca 5.65 8. KAN Sollin Bastagi 5.60 Surprisingly, neither Samuelonian favourites Salvatore Li Duca nor Benedict De Güemes grabbed any medals. The gold went to Petr Kramnik, from Baben Bay, thanks to his 5.90m mark. Silver and bronze went to the two Ishrakan nations, with Utania's Michael Sokonov getting the silver and Rovenian Foma Turesbekova the bronze. Athletics - Pole Vault (female) As the men cleared the field, it was time for the women's event, which followed the same form of dispute. Favourites include the two athletes from Kasvria & Savarai, Olga Federovian and Hanni Rekhnidze, plus Anita vander Meersh from Rovens, Samuelonians Albina Santos and Justine Hussain, and also Utania's Katrina Kopeya. QUALIFYING ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 1. ROV Anita vander Meersh 4.75 Q 2. KYS Olga Federovian 4.75 Q 3. KYS Hanni Rekhnidze 4.70 Q 4. STS Albina Santos 4.70 Q 5. UTA Katrina Kopeya 4.70 Q 6. STS Justine Hussain 4.65 Q 7. SCW Kiél Tratniztaus 4.65 Q 8. AET Appolline Fortescue 4.65 Q 9. BOB Olga Fluffenrhal 4.60 10. CXG Tori Unune 4.60 11. BOB Marla Kommendy 4.60 12. KAN Samada Cortelliv 4.55 13. UTA Anita Roberts 4.55 14. KAN Rochel Bagestoni 4.55 15. DEU Konstanze Guzman 4.50 16. STS Carita Alessandro 4.50 17. UTA Kathleen Chervakov 4.45 18. PCL Fefi Nanda 4.40 19. SCW Tapli Klaukael 4.40 20. OOO Jana Zoff 4.35 21. IWK Sarah Greffen 4.30 22. LEN Hernanda Calivana 4.25 23. KAL Jina Qaqel 4.25 24. PCL Roderica Reys 4.20 25. LOM Poula Mangande 4.15 26. UTA Linda Rayner 4.10 27. STS Chita Rossini 4.10 28. SCK Agnes Yampa 29. STS Octavia Piccio FINAL ROUND Pos. Nation Name Mark (metres) 1. KYS Olga Federovian 5.00 ***** GOLD 2. ROV Anita vander Meersh 4.95 ***** SILVER 3. STS Justine Hussain 4.90 ***** BRONZE 4. STS Albina Santos 4.85 5. KYS Hanni Rekhnidze 4.85 6. UTA Katrina Kopeya 4.80 7. AET Appolline Fortescue 4.75 8. SCW Kiél Tratniztaus 4.75 Olga Federovian, with a 5m mark, grabbed the gold medal. Anita vander Meersh finished with the silver, while St. Samuel's Justine Hussain got the bronze. Boxing - Bantamweight Another boxing medal event took place today, this time on the bantam category, with eighteen athletes. As on previous events, the four lowest-ranking boxers first went through a qualifying round, with the winners advancing to the regular playoff tournment with the remaining fourteen. Two Samuelonians, Dante D'amico and Maximilian Rufus, are expected to win gold and silver, but will face stiff competition from Utania's Deniska Y'jarna and Deuco Julio Maier. Another boxer from Deucoland, Alfred Tavarez, and Vlad Bidzevili, from Kasvria & Savarai, also present themselves as though contenders. QUALIFYING ROUND Bout 0-1 AET Bane Crookshanks MIM Olu'a Tariu'i Q (decision) Bout 0-2 PCL Carolino Bairinque Q (KO, 3rd Round) WGL Elmer Zigg FIRST ROUND Bout 1-1 STS Dante D'amico Q (KO, 1st Round) MIM Olu'a Tariu'i Bout 1-2 KAN Carolino Bairinque UTA Deniska Y'jarna Q (KO, 2nd Round) Bout 1-3 DEU Alfred Tavarez Q (KO, 1st Round) LOM Franco DeLima Bout 1-4 NKO Orson Kalete Q (KO, 3rd Round) CXG Trent Kalvarian Bout 1-5 SCW Loesa Jador Q (KO, 4th Round) BOB Nikolai Kvashny Bout 1-6 KYS Vlad Bidzevili Q (decision) DJR Habib Massuan Bout 1-7 DEU Julio Maier Q (KO, 4th Round) NKO H. K. Drabene Bout 1-8 PCL Carolino Bairinque STS Maximilian Rufus Q (KO, 1st Round) QUARTERFINALS Bout 2-1 STS Dante D'amico Q (KO, 2nd Round) UTA Deniska Y'jarna Bout 2-2 DEU Alfred Tavarez Q (KO, 2nd Round) NKO Orson Kalete Bout 2-3 SCW Loesa Jador KYS Vlad Bidzevili Q (KO, 3rd Round) Bout 2-4 DEU Julio Maier STS Maximilian Rufus Q (decision) SEMIFINALS Bout 3-1 STS Dante D'amico DEU Alfred Tavarez Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 3-2 KYS Vlad Bidzevili Q (KO, 4th Round) STS Maximilian Rufus THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF STS Dante D'amico W (KO, 2nd Round) ***** BRONZE STS Maximilian Rufus FINAL DEU Alfred Tavarez W (KO, 1st Round) ***** GOLD KYS Vlad Bidzevili ***** SILVER Alfred Tavarez got the gold medal for Deucoland after beating Vlad Bidzevili on the final. The bronze medal was disputed between the two Samuelonian boxers, with Dante D'Amico prevailing. Swimming - 1km Freestyle (male) This was the first swimming event not to be disputed at the Albalonga Complex. Instead, all long-distance (more than a thousand metres) events will take place at the Batava Stream, the river which runs east-west through downtown Belo Quinto. Also, it was disputed with all swimmers on a single heat. Favourites for the men's event are, as usual, from Chungxipang. Ryan Chia and Rocko Tanaka are expected to grab the gold, but swimmers from Rovens, St. Samuel and Solanchatka are also on the dispute. Results were as follows: Pos. Nation Name Mark (minutes) 1. CXG Ryan Chia 14:10.4 ***** GOLD 2. ROV Guridan Ostaf'i 14:29.7 ***** SILVER 3. CXG Rocko Tanaka 14:40.1 ***** BRONZE 4. STS Duke Estrada 14:43.2 5. SCK Mario Pfisch 14:46.3 6. WES Carlos Nass 14.57.6 7. SAN Lasse Birken 15:06.3 8. UTA Leonard Atustha 15.07.6 9. WES Fritz Kathz 15.08.2 10. DEU Max Sala 15.24.4 11. KAN Jonas Dellativ 15:27.0 12. CXG Inno Tsui 15.38.0 13. AET Noell Heureux 15:43.2 14. CXG Zack Fujita 16:01.0 15. DEU Joe Perez 16.07.2 16. WES Jochen Petersill 16.18.2 17. IWK Jakob Fpathz 16.24.4 18. KAL Kris Delin 16.18.0 19. ROV Mark Saradzhyan 16.19.8 20. TRI Ţenadar 16.24.7 21. AET Arawn Prydain 16.37.1 22. LEN Somano da Candata 16.43.9 23. WOO Miro Luaganakuan 17.11.6 24. KYS Misha Koslosk 17.34.7 25. UTA Daniel Franklin 17.37.1 26. PCL Roni Linuques 17.43.9 27. SCK Louis Reckell 17.51.8 28. LOM Nick Estes 18.01.1 29. ROV Ruslan Karoft 18.21.8 30. PCL Fábio Costa 18.27.8 31. BOB Vladimir Buller 18.45.9 32. STS Kamilo Ramirez 18.50.2 33. IWK Max Maggerstein 19.11.6 34. XML Tichapan Cicho 19.15.5 35. DJR Omar Bataar 19.19.2 36. KON Lester G'Ronk 19.21.4 37. STS Arrio Ungaro 20.24.2 38. UTA Francis Turesbekova 20.31.1 The podium was shared by Chungxipang and Rovens. Favourite Ryan Chia got the gold, with Guridan Ostaf'i finishing with the silver. Rocko Tanaka got the bronze. Swimming - 1km Freestyle (female) The women's event followed the same format as the men's, on a single heat. Pos. Nation Name Mark (minutes) 1. CXG Se-Ri Wa 14:40.2 ***** GOLD 2. ROV Donata Vaboska 14:43.6 ***** SILVER 3. WES Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur 14:46.4 ***** BRONZE 4. WES Christine Gweiner 14:52.0 5. LOM Monica Emser 14:52.6 6. CXG Wei-Li Sucheng 15:01.5 7. LEN Alandra Sanvara 15:02.7 8. SAN Chantal Nixdorf 15:03.2 9. CXG Erica Tsui 15.05.0 10. KYS Helena Natakovili 15.07.6 11. SAN Marla Onegger 15.10.1 12. WOO Kela Jangawollong 15.11.8 13. SCK Charlotte Witz 15.13.5 14. DEU Hortense Rau 15.15.1 15. DEU Sabine Garcia 15.31.5 16. IWK Fawn Krabbel 15.42.0 17. KYS Natalya Shimanskaya 15.46.0 18. SCK Anabella Weiss 16.01.5 19. CXG Rikki Moikami 16.04.3 20. STS Laura Danilo 16.11.2 21. UTA Emily Lewis 16.21.7 22. WES Daniela Leicht 16.32.1 23. WOO Uma Kangalura 16.35.0 24. WES Ilse Lichter 16.38.7 25. AET Lintilla Haguenon 16.40.7 26. KAN Fatina Leviston 16.53.1 27. UTA Dannielle Aeyala 17.04.8 28. DEU Anna Valdez 17.13.0 29. KON Mina K'Rakrek 17.17.7 30. PCL Karina al'Khoum 17.20.4 31. SCK Stefana Panitz 17.50.0 32. KAL Amanja Tech 18.21.4 33. DJR Irana Shikadya 19.11.6 34. IWK Ricarda Welfenbrink 20.04.2 35. LEN Miguela Rusala 20.11.1 36. RAS Liselotte Riesling 20.20.7 37. UTA Katrina A'di'boo 20.50.3 38. ROV Yelena Znaleslav 20.58.3 39. STS Juno Pepe 21.04.5 40. STS Decima Martin 21.32.9 Once again, the top two spots on the podium were shared by Chungxipang and Rovens. Se-Ri Wa got the gold, while Donata Vaboska got the silver. From fellow swimming power Westria, Caroline Bruck-an-der-Muur grabbed the bronze. Basketball (Female, 2nd Day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Today we had the first round of the group stage of the women's basketball tournment. Results were as follows: Group A: NKO 65 vs. 84 BOB Group A: AET 54 vs. 59 CXG Group B: STS 49 vs. 57 KYS Group B: LYS 63 vs. 62 DEU Group C: KAN 64 vs. 67 PCL Group C: SCK 87 vs. 81 IWK Group D: WES 67 vs. 64 UTA Group D: SCW 69 vs. 67 LEN Football (Male, 6th Day) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The final matches of the men's football group stage took place today. Results were the following: Group A: KAN 0 vs. 0 SCW Group B: KON 1 vs. 0 STS Group C: KYS 3 vs. 1 TRI Group D: LEN 1 vs. 2 WES Group E: LOM 1 vs. 0 WGL Group F: LYS 2 vs. 2 WOO Group G: MIM 1 vs. 1 XML The group stage closed with a very exciting match between Lendosa and Westria, with the later winning 2-1. The first and second on each group, plus the two best third-placed overall, were qualified to the second phase, which will begin in two days. The table is as follows: Game 01 - KAN vs. DEU Game 02 - STS vs. KON Game 03 - PCL vs. KAL Game 04 - WES vs. LYS Game 05 - DJR vs. LOM Game 06 - IWK vs. LEN Game 07 - SCK vs. CXG Game 08 - AET vs. BOB Handball (Male, 2nd Day) (Main article: Handball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The men's handball tournment had its second day today. The results were as follows: Group A: KYS 30 vs. 22 CXG Group A: BOB 24 vs. 20 POL Group B: WES 28 vs. 24 KAL Group B: DEU 22 vs. 21 WGL Group C: SCK 33 vs. 32 PCL Group C: KAN 28 vs. 31 UTA Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. Chungxipang CGX 9 5 7 2. St. Samuel STS 8 6 5 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 3 4 2 4. Deucoland DEU 2 1 2 5. Solanchatka SCK 2 1 6. Rovens ROV 1 4 2 7. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 1 4 8. Westria WES 1 3 6 9. Shaelia SCW 1 2 1 10. Utania UTA 1 1 2 11. Lombriga LOM 1 2 12. Porto Capital PCL 1 1 13. Baben Bay BOB 1 14. Djeriga DJR 1 15. Kansinia KAN 1 16. Lysonia LYS 1 17. Kalesthesia KAL 1 18. Aethelnia AET 1 19. Sanx SAN 1